


Axolotl voleva vivere

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies Fusion, M/M, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, batfam, c'è una morte ma non è poi va meglio eh, e tanta altra roba, mamma mia non lo so come taggare non lo so, superfam mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Clark Kent è un cittadino statunitense nato e cresciuto a Smallville, Kansas. La sua vita è stata più o meno regolare, segnata da una buona ma non eccellente carriera scolastica e da una buona ma non eccellente carriera nella squadra di football e da una buona ma non eccellente posizione sociale. Se ci fosse stato un modo per descrivere Clark Kent in vita, quello sarebbe stato mediocre, o, per essere più gentili, nella media. Non più, non meno.





	Axolotl voleva vivere

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: addormentarsi e sognare

  
  
Quando Clark era caduto per terra e aveva sentito quel dolore al fianco che lo stava uccidendo, stranamente, non ha pensato alla sua vita. Ha chiuso gli occhi e ha pensato a... non a molto in realtà. C'è una visione della morte troppo romanzata, troppo romanticizzata. Quando si muore, si muore e basta e, per come l'ha vissuta Clark, non si è nemmeno reso conto che stava morendo. Non ha avuto tempo o voglia di strisciare per terra, non ha avuto la voglia o la forza o la pazienza di decidere di voler lottare per la sua vita e, ha pensato, doveva andare bene. Non ha mai vissuto un momento della sua vita che poi non si fosse risolto, che non sarebbe poi andato per il meglio. Quindi, beh, no. Non aveva capito di star morendo, non aveva capito che quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi respiri della sua vita.  
  
Ha chiuso gli occhi e ha pensato -ha sentito la voce di Ma'. Quando era piccolo Ma' gli raccontava storie e gli diceva che adesso quelle storie appartenevano anche a lui. Miti, leggende, racconti, parole messe insieme in modi diversi, per creare qualcosa. E, nei suoi ultimi secondi, Clark ha sentito la sua Ma' accompagnarlo nel buio.  
  
Non iniziavano con C'era una volta, i suoi racconti. Iniziavano bruscamente, perché è così che inizia la vita. Nessuno ti dice che inizierai a pensare, a ricordare, a vivere, succede soltanto. Una mattina non esisti e la mattina dopo sei tra le braccia della tua Ma', a farti cullare, con gli occhi chiusi e una coperta che ti copre la testa. Le leggende di Ma' iniziano sempre con un In questa parte del mondo. Oppure con Qualche tempo fa. Oppure iniziano con una carezza e le coperte rimboccate, un sorriso rassicurante.  
  
Mentre muore, con gli occhi chiusi, Clark sente la carezza del suo Pa'. Pa', che da qualche parte oltre il velo sta lì e veglia su di lui e quella volta non lo ha potuto salvare. Clark non ha amici. Clark non ha mai fatto nulla che non fosse sconveniente. Clark non ha mai veramente iniziato una vita, forse per colpa delle sue origini, forse per paura di perdere le carezze di Ma' e Pa', forse perché Clark stesso è troppo codardo, troppo debole e troppo poco propositivo per iniziare una vita tutta sua, fare degli errori tutti suoi e la vita alla fattoria gli andava abbastanza bene, non gli stava troppo stretta.  
  
Clark muore e sente il dolore al fianco e il dolore al petto e il dolore in tutto il corpo, dalla punta dei piedi fino alla punta delle dita, un dolore che sembra essere una scarica elettrica che gli attraversa la spina dorsale. Forse, in effetti, un errore lo ha fatto nella sua vita prima di morire. E Clark aveva piegato il ginocchio, inarcato la schiena, ma non perché si volesse rialzare, non perché volesse lottare, è un movimento di riflesso. È il suo corpo che è terrorizzato. È il suo corpo che vuole spingerlo a lottare, che gli vuole dire di continuare ad alzarsi in piedi, di gridare, di chiedere aiuto. Come se qualcuno poi lo avesse potuto sentire lì. Come se qualcuno avesse risposto alle sue grida. Ugh. Illuso.  
  
La carezza di Pa' è dolce. Clark non pensa alla sua vita. Sente il suo corpo continuare a spingerlo a volersi rialzare, sente il suo corpo lottare, terrorizzato, per rimanere in vita, il suo corpo fargli male, vibrare, essere ancorato alla vita, mentre la sua mente scivola via. Sempre più giù, sempre più lontano. La mano di Pa' è davvero tanto fredda e tanto poco reale. La sua carezza è diversa da quella che aveva accarezzato Clark durante la sua infanzia.  
  
Il corpo di Clark si inarca ancora una volta. Usa le sue ultime forze, usa il suo ultimo secondo per fare questo. Poi, così come si nasce, Clark è morto. Il suo corpo sdraiato a terra, nessuna tensione trattenuta in lui, nessun dolore che potesse più fargli male. La sua mente è libera di scivolare via verso il buio, lontano, sempre più lontano. E c'è la frase con cui Ma' finiva la leggenda, quella leggenda che sembra essere così appropriata per questo momento. Clark sente la mano fredda di Pa' sulla guancia e la voce di Ma' che dice: Axolotl voleva vivere.  
  
Non esattamente il suo caso.  
  
Del buio, Clark non sa molto che cosa dovrebbe dire. Non ricorda molto, in realtà. Non c'è Pa', e questo gli ha dato veramente fastidio. Pensava che avrebbe visto Pa', una volta arrivato lì. Perché erano queste le condizioni, no? Vivere per un'ottantina di anni e poi rimanere morti per l'eternità, con le persone che hai amato, con le persone che ti hanno fatto stare bene. Il fatto che Clark fosse solo nell'oscurità non fa esattamente parte del patto. Non è così che ci si comporta. Non è giusto dire bugie a persone che credono in te. Ma, oltre a questo, è stato un po' come dormire. Il buio è come quell'ammasso di pensieri non ordinati che il cervello tira fuori quando non hai il pieno controllo su di lui. Un enorme labirinto, dentro il quale Clark si è seduto, con le gambe incrociate e ha aspettato, con il mento sulle mani a coppa. Nei film, nei libri, nelle serie televisive nel Buio, vicino alla morte, nel limbo, alle porte della morte stessa si incontrano le persone che ami.  
  
La morte è un po' una presa in giro e Clark rimane in silenzio ad aspettare, perché è questo quello che sa fare, questo quello che la vita gli ha insegnato. Anche la vita è un po' una presa in giro.  
  
Finché poi, non si è reso conto di non essere morto. Forse si era solo addormentato e aveva sentito solo tanto dolore, prima di addormentarsi. Quando Clark apre gli occhi, è dentro una bara, il che è -okay, abbastanza adeguato, perché vuol dire che è stato morto per davvero e che non si trattava di una sua allucinazione. Aiuta sapere che un evento traumatico è successo per davvero. Si porta una mano sul fianco, che gli ha fatto così male da ucciderlo (o qualcosa del genere) e si rende conto di indossare l'abito della domenica. Quello scuro, quello che Ma' dice sempre che probabilmente userà il giorno del suo matrimonio, ridendo, perché, beh, forse non è così appropriato sposarsi con l'abito della domenica... se il matrimonio non è di domenica, altrimenti ha più che senso. Clark chiude e riapre gli occhi. Una. Due tre quattro volte. Si passa la mano sul viso e sospira, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro. Potrebbe anche rimanere nella bara. Ci sono dei cuscini. La bara è ricoperta di questo materassino davvero molto comodo e che si adegua perfettamente alla sua schiena. Ed è spaziosa. Clark si può girare di fianco e ha spazio per sgranchire le gambe. Forse hanno preso male le misure, perché, davvero, non sarebbe male tenere questa bara come letto.  
  
Messe da parte le bugie che tutti in vita raccontano sulla morte, morire non è male. È solo terribilmente noioso. Clark potrebbe decidere di rimanere qui, sdraiato, con l'abito della messa domenicale e aspettare che l'ossigeno finisca e così, finalmente morire e sperare che questa sia la volta definitiva e di poter vedere Pa', questa volta. Oh. Spera tanto che il funerale sia stato di domenica, perché che figura ci avrebbe fatto se si fosse fatto seppellire con l'abito domenicale di lunedì? No. Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante. E Clark per l'imbarazzo potrebbe decidere di lasciarsi morire di nuovo. In fondo, lo ha appena preso in considerazione per le ragioni della sua morte. A Clark non piace ammettere di avere torto.  
  
Che fare? Che fare?  
  
Clark batte le dita contro le mani. Immagina la sua mamma. Immagina Ma', da sola nella fattoria che lui e Pa' si sono dovuti sudare, per ottenere e mantenere. La immagina da sola, con Krypto, ad accarezzarlo, sulle scale a guardare i campi e -Ma' non piangerebbe mai. Non fuori casa. Quando è morto Pa' ha pianto al funerale e si è vestita di nero. Ha sorriso durante la veglia, mangiato quello che i vicini avevano portato loro, aveva parlato poco, con gli occhi rossi e lo sguardo basso. Poi è finito il periodo di lutto e Ma' si è svegliata una mattina con una maglietta a scacchi rossi e bianchi e aveva servito pancake e aveva scompigliato i capelli di Clark, gli aveva dato un bacio sulla tempia e gli aveva detto che non poteva lasciarlo da solo. Clark continua a tamburellare con le dita.  
  
Che fare? Che fare?  
  
Adesso Ma' starà piangendo da sola nella fattoria. Forse Kara si potrà prendere cura di lei. Oppure Conner. Ma' non sarà sola. E neanche Kara e Conner, ovviamente. Perché, beh, hanno l'un l'altra, quindi non dovrebbe essere un problema. Lo ha pensato anche quando stava per morire -forse. Non ricorda a che cosa stesse pensando negli ultimi momenti della sua vita. Forse non ha nemmeno pensato a Kara e Conner. Uhm. Che fare? Che fare?  
  
Clark sarebbe rimasto lì a pensare. Forse sarebbe stata la sua impossibilità di fare una scelta che lo avrebbe ucciso di nuovo. Questa sarebbe stata, comunque, una scelta. Morire di indecisione. La verità è che Clark avrebbe tanto voluto vedere Pa'. Sapere che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Chiedergli se l'errore che ha fatto alla fine è valsa davvero la pena. È stato un errore stupido a portarlo alla morte. Voleva solo che qualcuno glielo dicesse, qualcuno di cui si fida, qualcuno che poteva dirlo perché ha vegliato su di lui, perché sa che cosa è giusto e che cosa sbagliato. Aveva -ha bisogno che suo padre gli dicesse che non si doveva preoccupare, che non lo ha deluso.  
  
Clark si accarezza il ponte del naso e forse questa volta dovrebbe ascoltare il suo corpo, non la sua mente. Forse questa volta dovrebbe lottare per tornare da Ma'. Forse.  
  
Clark si sta preparando per spingere via il coperchio della bara, per aprire un varco che poi gli permettesse di scavare e salire in superficie (pensandoci non sembra essere poi così logico come piano, questo), quando la bara si apre e un uomo con un'espressione molto confusa e una pala in mano lo guarda dritto negli occhi. E rimangono così, Clark sdraiato col suo abito domenicale, e quest'uomo con le maniche rimboccate e un po' di terra sotto le unghie.  
  
Solo la Bella Addormentata può capire quello che Clark sta provando in questo momento.  
  
  
  
L'uomo fa di tutto per non toccarlo, lo avvolge in una coperta e lo guarda come se fosse l'enigma più grande di tutto il mondo. Il che può essere una lusinga come può tranquillamente essere un'offesa. E Clark sa che non dovrebbe salire sulle macchine degli sconosciuti, ma tanto, ormai è morto che cos'altro potrebbe succedergli? Potrebbe morire di nuovo, in un abito che indossa, di solito, durante le messe domenicali. E si è assicurato che fosse domenica. È stata la sua prima domanda, anche se la sua gola non voleva collaborare. Si è reso conto, appena ha voluto aprire bocca che la gola gli faceva davvero molto male, che bruciava come se avesse bevuto litri e litri di acqua salata del mare, come se non parlasse da veramente molto tempo.  
  
Non è morto chissà quanto tempo fa. Clark controlla le mani, si passa il palmo sul fianco, che non fa più male e quell'uomo -continua a guardarlo con un broncio decisamente troppo serio, come se Clark stesse provando a portargli problemi.  
  
Deve essere una cosa che gli fa l'Universo. La prima volta che si è svegliato sulla terra -Ma' dice che lo hanno trovato in mezzo al campo di grano, che piangeva con tutta la sua forza, forse nella speranza che qualcuno lo prendesse in braccio, che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lui. Deve essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con la terra, perché, anche quella volta, la prima volta che Ma' e Pa' lo hanno trovato, Clark era sdraiato a terra, con gli occhi chiusi. La vita, alla fine, è una barzelletta e devono decidere loro se vale la pena ridere.  
  
Quindi Clark posa la fronte sul finestrino della lussuosa macchina di uno sconosciuto e sorride perché -beh, può ancora decidere se ridere a questa barzelletta oppure no. Deve essere, forse, non lo sa, l'effetto del tanto ossigeno disponibile adesso. Probabilmente è questo. Ne aveva poco a disposizione, probabilmente ha passato quel poco tempo vivo a dormire e quindi ha sprecato ossigeno e adesso è drogato di ossigeno. Fatto di ossigeno. Se Conner lo sentisse pensare adesso non farebbe che ridere per il suo modo datato di esprimersi sulla droga.  
  
“Come ti chiami?” chiede finalmente, passando la punta del dito sulla finestra. Il suo respiro ha appannato una piccola area e Clark ci disegna una faccina sorridente. Lancia uno sguardo all'uomo con la camicia bianca e le mani sporche di terra. “Io mi chiamo Clark.”  
  
“So come ti chiami” risponde l'uomo freddamente. Non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada se non per lanciare occhiate veloci al suo orologio. È come se stesse aspettando qualcosa, un evento che doveva accadere, che è sempre accaduto. L'uomo aspetta e nel frattempo guida. Ed è stranamente affascinante per essere un ladro di tombe. Col suo naso un allungato e i capelli tirati indietro. Non sembra davvero essere un ladro di tombe, ma è anche vero che Clark non ne ha mai incontrato uno, quindi non saprebbe dire. "Non so come puoi essere vivo, però."  
  
L'orologio del Ladro di Tombe ha suonato un minuto dopo che Clark è uscito dalla sua bara. Esattamente un minuto dopo e il Ladro lo ha guardato con gli occhi sbarrati, prima di dare un'occhiata a tutto quello che c'era intorno a loro. Poi si è passato una mano sul viso, mentre Clark -Clark non ha fatto poi così tante domande. Ha chiesto che giorno è. Il Ladro gli ha detto che è domenica, e, sinceramente, questo basta per adesso. Clark deve comunque tornare a casa ad abbracciare Ma' e rassicurarla che sta bene. Chissà dove si trova adesso. E non pensa che il Ladro gli farà alcun male, altrimenti non capisce perché avvolgerlo in una coperta e dirgli di seguirlo in macchina.  
  
Oh, beh. Detta così, Clark sta facendo un'altra stupidissima scelta. Chissà cosa potrebbe andare storto.  
  
Il Ladro di Tombe si gira verso di lui, appena ferma la macchina, dopo essersi passato una mano sulla fronte e aver preso un lunghissimo respiro, e gli dice: "Il mio nome è Bruce." Si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce lentamente. "Bruce Wayne. E vorrei davvero sapere chi o che cosa ti ha ucciso. E chi, o che cosa, ti ha riportato in vita."  
  
A Clark il nome suona familiare. Ci deve pensare un po'. Squadra il viso del Ladro di nome Bruce e assottiglia lo sguardo. Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Wayne. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia con le labbra, staccandosi dal finestrino per guardare meglio il Ladro. "Wayne?" gli chiede e si gratta la fronte, cercando di ricordare che cosa gli sta suggerendo il nome. C'è qualcosa. C'è davvero qualcosa. Clark si spinge in avanti e adesso ricorda. Certo. Morire deve aver rallentato la sua memoria. "Bruce Wayne" ripete iniziando ad annuire lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente. "Il fratello di Julia Pennyworth. La CEO delle Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne! Okay, non sapevo che adesso i ricchi dissotterrassero tombe! Un nuovo trend? Oh. Adesso le cose hanno anche meno senso." Clark ride piano. "È bello conoscerti Bruce Wayne. Come mai hai pensato di profanare la mia tomba? Non che non sia felice che tu non lo abbia fatto ma..." Scrolla le spalle.  
  
"Non sono un profanatore di tombe."  
  
Clark fa una smorfia e gli mostra le mani a dirgli che, beh, i fatti dicono più delle parole e che adesso lui non si ritroverebbe lì, se non fosse perché Bruce Wayne, il fratello della CEO delle Wayne Enterprises non avesse provato a rubare qualcosa dalla tomba di un contadino qualunque di Smallville. Uhm. In effetti, neanche così ha molto senso, pensandoci bene. "Però devi ammettere che hai degli hobby un po' strani, no?" gli dice, sospirando. “Sono -cosa? Ti hanno sfidato a farlo? Una cosa della vostra cerchia?”  
  
"Questo è il mio lavoro."  
  
"Il profanatore di tombe?" gli chiede Clark, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Senti. Io non voglio giudicarti, davvero, ognuno deve fare quello che deve fare per sopravvivere, ma... tu non sei ricco? Oh. Tua sorella ti ha tolto i soldi perché sei un playboy? Oh no. Mi dispiace."  
  
Bruce sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si passa di nuovo una mano sul viso, nella speranza di forse delucidarsi un pochino. In effetti, in un modo tutto suo, con delle espressioni che Clark non avrebbe notato se non fosse perché è completamente concentrato su il miliardario Bruce Wayne profanatore di tombe nei fine settimana. Perché, ovviamente, è domenica. Clark non riesce a non pensare a questo dettaglio, ma non saprebbe davvero dire il perché. Ma' e Pa' lo hanno trovato una domenica, completamente nudo, che piangeva per essere trovato e accudito, per essere salvato. Quest'uomo lo ha trovato in una bara, lo ha salvato, ma Clark non stava gridando per salvarsi. Ed è domenica. C'è qualcosa di poetico che gli sta sfuggendo. Non che lui adesso se ne preoccupi troppo.  
  
“Sono un detective” gli spiega Bruce, posando l'avambraccio sul volante. “Un detective che risolve casi e mi hanno chiesto di risolvere il tuo caso. E io volevo chiederti chi ti ha ucciso e poi ti ho trovato vivo nella tua bara.” Il suo tono è monotono. Le sue parole non sembrano, ma in realtà la sua espressione, la sua postura e il suo tono hanno una calma che poco prima gli mancava. Clark deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo. Uhm. C'è sempre qualcosa che non va in quello che Bruce gli ha appena detto. “E adesso vorrei davvero tanto sapere il perché.”  
  
“Sai” inizia a rispondere con la testa inclinata. Non sa nemmeno in che parte di Smallville si siano fermati. Non riconosce la strada. Non ricorda in che cimitero si trovavano prima. Deve essere uno degli effetti collaterali del morire. Forse. “Non è molto cortese chiedere alle persone perché sono vive.”  
  
“Lo è” ribatte immediatamente Bruce, senza battere ciglio. “Se poco prima erano morte.”  
  
“E poi” continua Clark, fingendo di non aver ascoltato. Guarda fuori dalla finestra e sente un unico dolore lancinante dalla durata di un secondo e mezzo alla tempia. Non si porta nemmeno la mano alla testa. Chiude gli occhi. Aspetta che finisca. Riprende a parlare. “Non ho capito molto bene la parte della storia in cui tu volevi chiedermi chi mi ha ucciso. Nel senso. Lo volevi chiedere al mio corpo? Volevi -non lo so... fare cose strane con il mio cadavere, perché, a questo punto, io ti ringrazio davvero tanto, ma penso che dovrei tornare a casa mia.”  
  
“Volevo riportarti in vita” risponde atono Bruce. Prende un altro respiro profondo. Anche lui si guarda intorno. Lui sta cercando delle risposte. Clark non ha risposte. A volte -si è reso conto che non ha più neanche domande.  
  
Ora che ci pensa, l'auto ha un buon profumo. Si concentra sugli interni, sui materassini, sulla bottiglia d'acqua nei sedili posteriori, il cellulare sotto la radio, i tappetini con delle forme di scarpe più piccole delle scarpe di quelle che usa Bruce. Il profumo nell'auto non c'entra molto il deodorante per macchine appeso sullo specchietto. Perché non è un odore rinfrescante quello su questa macchina. È un odore dolce. Come di biscotti. Clark si stupisce di esserci arrivato così tardi. È l'odore dei biscotti. Ma' li prepara ogni settimana. Lui si sveglia ogni domenica con l'odore di biscotti nelle narici, che gli entra per i polmoni e lo faceva sorridere. Burro. Devono essere biscotti al burro.  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e torna a studiare Bruce. “Metaforicamente parlando” riprende il filo del discorso. “Mi volevi riportare in vita metaforicamente parlando.”  
  
Bruce gli dedica uno sguardo vuoto. Rimane in silenzio, rimane a guardarlo come se fosse una specie di mostro o un'anomalia guardato dagli occhi di un'anomalia. Ed è Clark, ovviamente, a dover abbassare lo sguardo, perché, beh, se c'è una cosa che non ha imparato nella sua vita è il riuscire a mantenere lo sguardo di qualcuno per troppo tempo. Si morde l'interno delle guance e mantiene la sua fronte corrugata.  
  
“Tu non volevi dire metaforicamente” dice, grattandosi la nuca. Ci sono cose che vuole ovviamente chiedere, delle spiegazioni. Perché, beh, tutti conoscono la storia di Bruce Wayne, lo scapolo d'oro di Gotham, il fratello gemello di Julia Pennyworth, che ha rinunciato alla sua parte di eredità, per scomparire nel nulla. Non c'è niente, prima dei suoi diciotto anni, che non sia stato reso pubblico e, ogni tanto, i giornali pubblicano una foto di un uomo sulla trentina con sopra il titolo a caratteri cubitali: Bruce Wayne ritrovato? E c'è una cosa che Clark non capisce, che non trova nessuna spiegazione, se Bruce è capace di far tornare indietro le persone dalla morte.  
  
Bruce apre lo sportello della macchina ed esce. Clark lo seguo con lo sguardo e continua a ricordare quelle orribili foto di quando era piccolo, sui giornali, le immagini dei due cadaveri dei coniugi Wayne, la foto di un bambino poco più grande di lui, con gli occhi rossi dal tanto piangere e Julia Pennyworth che lo teneva per mano. Ma se Bruce Wayne può riportare indietro i morti...  
  
Bruce apre anche il suo sportello della macchina. E Clark si rende conto che forse dovrebbe uscire da lì. Ride nervosamente e, di nuovo, si gratta la nuca, guardandosi intorno. Forse la parte più strana di questa storia non è Clark tornato in vita, quanto il suo aver seguito uno sconosciuto, e aver creduto a questo sconosciuto che gli dice che può portare indietro i morti e che è un detective e che è Bruce Wayne. Nessuno vede Bruce Wayne da anni, ormai. Chi lo può dire se questo non è solo uno squilibrato che ha deciso di prendere il suo nome. O magari, forse, è un omonimo.  
  
Clark arriccia le labbra, continua a mordersi l'interno delle guance, mentre scende dalla macchina e si rende conto di essere -Clark alza le sopracciglia. Si tira leggermente indietro e si copre meglio nella coperta di Bruce, appena vede i suoi campi, appena vede le sue finestre, il suo trattore, la sua casa. Non l'aveva riconosciuta. Per quei tre secondi in cui non aveva dato troppo retta alle cose intorno a lui, non aveva riconosciuto la sua stessa casa.  
  
“Ricordi come sei morto, Clark?” gli chiede Bruce, alzando un sopracciglio. Non ha molto tatto, ovviamente. Ma lo ha riportato a casa, il che vuol dire che non deve essere nemmeno una brutta persona. Almeno. Clark pensa che non possa essere una persona poi così cattiva, se ha deciso di riportarlo a casa. Forse. Crede. Spera. “Clark? Non voglio certo trattenerti contro la tua volontà, non voglio nemmeno farti domande a cui non puoi rispondere ma...”  
  
Clark si gira verso di lui. Prova a farlo un paio di volte, ma non sembra avere il pieno controllo sul suo corpo, che si muove senza volere, come per voler tornare a guardare la fattoria più e più volte. E quindi prima si deve scuotere, deve fermarsi, prendere un respiro, e tornare a guardare Bruce, non sentire quel torpore quando guarda i campi in cui è cresciuto. “Non posso tornare qui” sussurra, stringendo tra le dita la coperta. Perde di nuovo il respiro. Pensa di aver sentito la voce di Ma', o la voce di Conner, non è molto sicuro e il suo primo istinto è dare le spalle alla fattoria. Sente di star stringendo i denti, per qualche strana ragione, sente davvero tanta tensione in tutto il suo corpo. Torna a guardare negli occhi Bruce, con la sua espressione mortificata, imbarazzata, disperata. “No, non posso tornare qui. Non posso farlo.” Questa gli sembra l'unica certezza che ha adesso.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza le mani, forse vorrebbe prenderlo dalle spalle, ma, a metà del movimento, si blocca. Si tira indietro. E questa è davvero una cosa strana. “Clark” lo chiama con un tono un pochino confuso, un pochino triste, che un pochino lo rimprovera.  
  
E Clark sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Scuote velocemente la testa, ancora e ancora, e ripete: “Non posso tornare.” Sta facendo i capricci neanche fosse un bambino. Si guarda l'abito domenicale e ricorda il racconto di sua madre. Clark piangeva con tutta la forza nei suoi polmoni. Piangeva perché voleva vivere. E adesso, adesso che affronta Bruce, lui avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per la sua vita? Può farsi vedere in questo modo da Ma'? Lo può fare davvero? “Risponderò a tutte le tue domande, ti aiuterò a fare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, ma non posso tornare qui.” È colpito dalle sue stesse parole. Odia la persona che ha appena detto queste parole. Ma non può dire di non aver appena detto quello che pensa. Quindi abbassa lo sguardo e sente questo dolore al petto, questa colpa che lo avrebbe potuto far cadere e mai più rialzare. Deve essere suonato patetico. Deve essere suonato così stupido e ingrato. Ma non può tornare. Non può farlo. No.  
  
Bruce non batte ciglio. Fa un cenno con la testa per dirgli di tornare in macchina.  
  
E Clark torna in macchina, si porta le mani sulla fronte e deve essere suonato davvero come un patetico, ingrato, stupido, cattivo e... Bruce chiude lo sportello della macchina con un tonfo e mette in moto. Forse non dovrebbe seguire quest'uomo. Forse dovrebbe pensare o fare altre cose. Forse ha ancora tempo per buttarsi giù dalla macchina e correre da Ma'. Forse preferisce stare con uno sconosciuto piuttosto che affrontare la sua mamma, oppure i ragazzi. Oppure, beh, la vita.  
  
Forse preferisce così.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è un bambino nell'enorme casa di Bruce Wayne, che mangia cereali con le gambe incrociate, che quando entrano nella casetta non troppo grande e nemmeno troppo piccola, alza lo sguardo e sorride e poi il suo sorriso scompare nel nulla, svanisce, quando vede che dietro Bruce c'è anche Clark, la sua espressione cambia immediatamente. E da bambino diventa qualcos'altro. La sua postura cambia, si siede in maniera composta, posa le mani sulle ginocchia, prima di alzarsi e leccarsi le labbra.  
  
Bruce si toglie la giacca e la appende da qualche parte vicino alla porta, per poi passarsi una mano sulla fronte, e sospirare, sospirare. Sospira tanto Bruce Wayne. E Clark ha ancora la coperta sulle spalle. Il suo abito della domenica, senza essere andato a messa.  
  
"Chi è lui?" chiede a bassa voce il bambino, senza avvicinarsi a Bruce. Lancia un'occhiata alla ciotola di cereali e fa una smorfia. Bruce alza una mano, quel tanto che basta per fargli capire che avrebbe apprezzato se fosse stato in silenzio. Il bambino quindi sospira e incrocia le braccia, prima di sedersi di nuovo, con le mani sulle ginocchia, in attesa di una risposta da parte di uno di loro.  
  
Ha gli occhi nocciola. Sono occhi qualitativamente differenti da quelli di Bruce. Sono più giovani, più vivaci ma ugualmente curiosi. E Clark lo guarda, e il bambino lo studia, riprendendo lentamente in mano il cucchiaino e riprendendo piano piano a mangiare, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Bruce si passa una mano sul volto e si siede a qualche posto di distanza dal bambino. Poi invita anche Clark a sedersi, con un gesto della mano. Clark non sa esattamente che cosa dovrebbe fare, ma, okay, sì, va bene, può sedersi. Per ora.  
  
"È un cliente?" chiede ancora il bambino, con la bocca piena. Distoglie finalmente lo sguardo da Clark, per guardare direttamente Bruce. Sembra essere suo figlio. In effetti, c'è qualcosa che richiama Bruce, forse non nell'aspetto, ma sicuramente nel modo di fare, o meglio, nell'energia che emana, anche se questo è davvero strano da dire o pensare. "Ha soldi? Ti è morto qualcuno?"  
  
"È stato lui a morire" taglia corto Bruce. Tiene la schiena dritta, posa i gomiti sul tavolo e si inumidisce le labbra, mentre il bambino apre la bocca e lascia cadere un pochino di latte sul tavolo.  
  
Clark non sta capendo molto che cosa stia succedendo. Non capisce nemmeno che cosa ci sta facendo lui lì. E lo sa che ha scelto lui di finire in questa situazione, ma non ha ancora capito per quale motivo è finito in una casetta in mezzo al nulla a Smallville. Non ha ancora capito che cosa sta succedendo al suo corpo. Non capisce a pieno il perché del suo imbarazzo nell'essere vivo. Non capisce bene il perché dello sguardo davvero molto sorpreso del bambino. Nel senso, sì, anche lui sarebbe stato sorpreso se gli dicessero che una persona viva davanti a lui è morta, ma la sorpresa del bambino non sembra essere dovuta a questo particolare. Tanto che la sua risposta è: "Che cosa hai fatto, Bruce?"  
  
Mettendo insieme i puntini, Clark sa che Bruce può far tornare le persone in vita. Deve essere qualcosa di simile a quel passo del Vangelo in cui Gesù dice a Lazzaro di alzarsi e camminare. Forse per questo Clark è tornato in vita prima ancora di averlo visto. Ma è anche vero che Bruce stesso sembrava essere sorpreso di averlo visto vivo nella sua bara. Quindi, no, non può essere stato davvero Bruce. In più, sembra che riportare indietro i morti non sia esattamente una cosa che Bruce farebbe, perché, beh, altrimenti immagina che i coniugi Wayne sarebbero vivi. E che questo bambino non sarebbe poi così sorpreso.  
  
"Non sono stato io" borbotta Bruce, con le dita unite davanti alle labbra. E il bambino alza le spalle, non sembra credergli, ma decide di non insistere. "E Clark non sembra sapere chi sia stato a farlo."  
  
Clark alza una spalla. Forse dovrebbe chiedere scusa, perché non ricorda davvero di aver visto o sentito qualcuno dalla sua tomba. Ha soltanto aperto gli occhi. Si è solo stirato ed è rimasto lì a rimuginare su che cosa fare. La verità è che ne sa quanto ne sanno loro. Quindi, beh, ops...?  
  
"È morto qualcun'altro?" chiede il bambino, prima di portarsi la ciotola alle labbra e iniziare a bere il latte tutto d'un fiato. "Là?" finisce, tirando su col naso.  
  
Bruce prende un respiro profondo. "È questo che non capisco" gli risponde Bruce, mantenendo la sua posa da pensatore. La scena fa quasi sorridere Clark. Bruce sta chiedendo consiglio a un bambino? Sta parlando ad alta voce per poter pensare? E chi è questo bimbo? Suo figlio? Sembra che anche questo bambino abbia un vestito della domenica. Indossa una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni blu notte, esattamente come Bruce, solo che lui non è sporco di terra. "C'erano dieci persone al cimitero, oltre me e Clark. E nessuno è morto."  
  
Il bambino annuisce e tira sulla sedia un piede, per stringere un ginocchio al petto. "Sembra un mistero da risolvere" dice sorridendo, poi torna a guardare Clark. "Sei ufficialmente un mistero. Complimenti, uomo misterioso."  
  
  
  
Gli danno vestiti e poi anche un asciugamano e a quanto pare adesso ha anche una stanza in cui poter mettere le sue cose, ma Clark non ha cose da mettere da parte, nel comodino, nemmeno un libro da leggere nel momento in cui dovrebbe andare a letto. Clark non ha -niente. Potrebbe tornare alla sua vita in campagna, potrebbe tornare da Ma', ma non riesce a pensare a un modo non doloroso per farlo. Non riesce a pensare a un modo meno doloroso di veramente tornare alla vita in quel modo. In un certo senso, pensa guardandosi intorno, nella stanzetta illuminata, con degli abiti che non sono certo domenicali, questo può essere considerato un altro limbo.  
  
Quindi Clark si infila i pantaloni cachi e la camicia bianca e si lancia un'occhiata allo specchio e si sente un idiota, perché, beh, sì, questo davvero non è il suo stile, ma sembra davvero scortese lamentarsi di qualcosa che gli è stato donato.  
  
Bussano alla porta. Un tocco deciso, un pochino troppo violento. Deve essere il bambino, che ha deciso forse di dirgli il suo nome, forse di portargli altri vestiti, per potersi cambiare. In questa casa, le due persone che Clark ha incontrato, si vestono pressoché allo stesso modo. Deve essere una cosa tra padre e figlio. Chi lo sa. "Avanti" dice, anche se suona più come una domanda, che come una risposta.  
  
E vede la testa del bambino infilarsi, prima di entrare. Sembra ancora starlo studiando. Controlla, dall'alto in basso, studia ogni modo in cui la camicia e i pantaloni gli cadono, poi torna a fissare la sua faccia. E poi si tira un pochino indietro. È quasi tenero. "Tra poco mangiamo" gli dice, incrociando le braccia. "Alfred voleva che ti informassi." Si porta le mani dietro la schiena e inclina la testa, alzando un lato delle labbra. "Secondo me, a Alfred non piacerai. Bruce dice di sì, ma..."  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Non ricordo il tuo nome" gli confessa con un sorriso che spera sia abbastanza cortese.  
  
Il bambino ruota gli occhi. Inizia a girargli intorno, sempre con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, controlla ogni singola parte del suo corpo, sembra essere alla ricerca di qualcosa. Forse le risposte che Clark non riesce a dare a Bruce. Com'è morto? Com'è tornato in vita? Sinceramente non ne ha la più pallida idea. Ricorda il dolore lancinante in tutto il corpo, e ricorda la confusione del nulla, ricorda la stanchezza nell'essere tornato, ma non ricorda bene le situazioni. Anche il momento del suo risveglio, ora come ora, gli sembra sempre più confuso, sempre più lontano, non ricorda bene i dettagli. Ricorda la paura, ovviamente, e quell'imbarazzo, quella vergogna che lo ha accompagnato fino a questa casa, ma non molto altro.  
  
Questo bambino sembra essere lucido. Questo bambino sembra essere così sveglio da voler aiutare il papà detective a fare cose che forse sono un pochino troppo da adulti e troppo poco da bambini. "Jason" dice alla fine, dopo averlo controllato per due volte, con due giri completi per la stanza. "Alfred mi chiama signorino Jason. Zia Julia mi chiama Jaybird. Tu mi puoi chiamare Jason, se proprio devi." Ha gli occhi nocciola, capelli scuri, delle labbra rosa e carnose. Anche Clark lo sta studiando. Assomiglia veramente poco a Bruce. Ha appena chiamato zia Julia quella che Clark immagina essere Julia Pennyworth. "Ma per me e Bruce tu rimarrai solo un mistero. Non è importante il tuo nome." Sorride innocentemente. Si tira indietro. Torna sui suoi passi e prende in mano la maniglia della porta. "Spero di vederti a pranzo, quindi." Poi esce.  
  
E Clark assottiglia lo sguardo e deve dire di essere davvero molto confuso da tutto questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A pranzo, Bruce si siede lontano da entrambi. Jason si fa il segno della croce, prima di cominciare a mangiare, mentre Bruce inizia a mangiare senza troppe cerimonie. E c'è un signore abbastanza anziano che mangia insieme a loro, senza dire una parola, sembra star aspettando qualcosa che non arriva immediatamente, ma che non per questo non può arrivare.  
  
Clark riconosce l'uomo. Lo ha visto su alcune riviste che teneva per mano i due soprannominati gemelli Wayne. Lo avrebbe capito anche solo guardando il modo in cui tratta Bruce, ma in questo modo ha una conferma. Quell'uomo è il padre di Bruce, l'uomo che lo ha cresciuto, l'uomo che lo ha fatto diventare l'uomo che è adesso. E che sa preparare dei pranzi deliziosi, a quanto pare. Clark non ha tempo di parlare. Si è reso conto di non aver parlato molto da quando è tornato in vita, non quanto avrebbe voluto, comunque, e forse è per questo che gli fa così male la gola.  
  
Bruce si gira verso Alfred e ruota gli occhi. "Non sono stato io" gli dice, quasi sibilando, cercando di non farsi sentire da Clark, anche se, beh, sì, Clark lo sente comunque. "L'ho trovato così."  
  
Alfred non risponde, si limita a continuare a mangiare la sua zuppa, mentre Jason continua a battere il cucchiaio contro la verdura, con la mano a coppa e un piccolissimo broncio. E Bruce sospira, si gratta la fronte, con fare frustrato e scuote la testa più e più volte. Clark apre la bocca per confermare quello che Bruce ha appena detto, anche se non gli sembra molto educato, immischiarsi in affari di famiglia. Comunque. Questo sembra essere anche un affare, il modo in cui Bruce mantiene il loro stile di vita. Probabilmente, grazie a questi soldi manderà Jason al college. E poi, davvero, stanno parlando di lui come se non fosse seduto a tavolo proprio insieme a loro. Certo, a un metro di distanza da Bruce, esattamente come anche Jason si trova a un metro di distanza da suo padre, ma lui è pur sempre presente.  
  
Quindi, sta per aprire bocca. Quando un dolore lancinante al fianco lo fa piegare a metà. Gli cade di mano il cucchiaio e deve chiudere gli occhi, sente che ogni parte del corpo pulsi, in cerca di ossigeno e sangue e sente di doversi attivare, di dover fare qualcosa, ma non sa esattamente che cosa. Gli fa malissimo il fianco. Non riesce a respirare. Non riesce a...  
  
Bruce si alza in piedi, ma viene fermato da Alfred con un braccio. Sono Alfred e Jason ad avvicinarsi a Clark. Alfred accende una piccola torcia e gliela punta contro gli occhi, mentre Jason, posa la manina sulla fronte di Clark, poi sulle sue guance. Clark riesce a sentire a malapena questi tocchi o vedere questa luce. Tutto inizia a diventare buio, tutto inizia a fargli male e sente il suo corpo protestare, sente di non riuscire a stare neanche più seduto e di star cadendo in avanti. Viene afferrato da Alfred, che grida qualche parola a Jason, qualcosa come prepara la camera, apri la via per la camera, Clark non capisce.  
  
Sente di essere posato da qualche parte. Sente le voci di Alfred e Jason. Quando la sua testa cade di lato, vede Bruce, lontano, incapace di muoversi, impossibilitato ad avvicinarsi, inutile. E poi, tutto diventa buio. Il dolore ha di nuovo la meglio. Sente di star per morire ancora una volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Solo che non muore. Si risveglia qualche ora dopo, su un letto che non è quello che gli hanno dato quando è arrivato in questa casa. È un letto diverso, con lenzuola diverse, con una finestra completamente diversa. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, per stropicciarseli e poi, d'istinto, si porta una mano sul fianco, e non sente niente. Nessun dolore. Niente che sia andato storto, niente che non vada bene.  
  
C'è Bruce, appoggiato alla parete delle camera, con le braccia incrociate e che continua a mantenere le sue distanze, come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. Sembra essere notte. Fuori è buio e Bruce sembra muoversi meglio in ambienti scuri, per qualche ragione. Sembra essere parte dell'oscurità. E ora ha lo stesso sguardo di Jason, quando è venuto a chiamarlo per il pranzo. Uno in cui studia, uno in cui cerca le risposte.  
  
"Cos'è successo?" gli chiede Clark, alzandosi a sedere sul letto. "Prima. Che cos'è successo?"  
  
Bruce sospira. Si accarezza il ponte del naso. "Sei morto" gli dice, scuotendo la testa. "Di nuovo. Per qualche minuto sei morto e poi, senza nessuna ragione, senza che nessuno si avvicinasse a te, sei tornato in vita." Fa una pausa. Continua a studiare Clark. "Ero venuto a controllarti. Ma non ho mai visto una cosa del genere."  
  
Clark sbatte le palpebre una, due, tre volte e poi si guarda le mani, come se fossero di qualcun altro. Forse è stato un bene non tornare da Ma'. Non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo morire ancora e ancora. Chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. "Pensi che succederà di nuovo?" chiede, nella speranza che Bruce sappia un pochino di più di quello che lui pensa di sapere.  
  
Ma Bruce non risponde, continua a studiarlo. Non sembra essere nemmeno umano. "Jason ti porterà da mangiare" gli dice, invece, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, e iniziando a camminare verso la porta. "A noi piacciono molto, sai?, i misteri."  
  
Non esattamente la cosa che un essere umano vorrebbe sentirsi dire, ma okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason porta davvero la cena. Lo fa stancamente, con gli occhi chiusi e poi va via. La mattina, poi, tira giù tutta la maniglia ed entra con un vassoio in mano che gli lascia sul comodino, sempre con gli occhi socchiusi e un'aria vagamente stanca. Non dice né buona notte, né buongiorno. Semplicemente entra, posa i vassoi, se ne va via, come se avesse cose migliori da fare. E magari ce le ha. Probabilmente deve andare a scuola, probabilmente deve studiare, e probabilmente ha na vita da pre-adolescente. E immaginare un bambino fare il bambino è quasi tenero. Clark si dimentica anche che non può uscire dalla sua stanza e va in bagno, solo per rendersi conto che Alfred, il patriarca, controlla ogni suo movimento, come se fossero in attesa di una sua prossima morte. L'unico che non vede in queste dodici ore è Bruce.  
  
"Perché sta lavorando" borbotta Jason con un libro in mano, quando viene a trovarlo per portargli il pranzo. È entrato con il vassoio in mano e il libro sotto il vassoio. Ha posato il cibo sul comodino, lo ha praticamente spinto verso di lui e poi ha iniziato a leggere, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi verso Clark quando gli faceva una domanda. Semplicemente, risponde, tiene il dito sulla riga e sulla parola che ha letto, dà la sua risposta monosillabica e poi torna a leggere. "Lavora sul tuo caso" finisce questa volta, facendo una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
Clark prende il suo cibo, tiene le gambe incrociate, e giocherella con la sua forchetta. Clark potrebbe dire a Bruce com'è morto. Solo che, ora che lo ricorda e ci pensa bene, beh, è abbastanza imbarazzante, quindi, sì, meglio che ci arrivi da solo, meglio che capisca da solo che cosa è successo. E poi, ehi, lui e Bruce si sono appena incontrati. Com'è possibile che la prima cosa che tu debba dire a un bell'uomo sono tutti i tuoi errori? E non è che Clark fosse un assassino, nella sua precedente vita, quindi... "E ci sono delle novità sulla mia morte? gli chiede comunque.  
  
Questa domanda fa alzare lo sguardo a Jason dal suo libro. Anzi. Lo chiude proprio, il suo libro, per poter guardare negli occhi Clark. "Forse ho un indizio sulla tua vita, piuttosto." Posa il libro sul comodino e tamburella con le dita contro il ginocchio. "Dove sei morto?"  
  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea" gli risponde in automatico Clark e Jason assottiglia lo sguardo. Studia, guarda, legge la sua postura e questa volta è Clark a far finta di niente, mentre si concentra sul suo riso e i suoi fagioli, cercando di non farne cadere nel letto. "Ma questo lo sai già."  
  
Jason abbassa lo sguardo e fa una smorfia, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. Inizia a pizzicarsi le labbra, prendendo alcune parti di pellicine morte e tirandosele via. È un'abitudine strana. Non sta nemmeno guardando Clark, guarda verso l'alto, rimane in silenzio, pensa. "Com'è morire?" gli chiede poi, tornando a guardare verso il basso. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, l'espressione rimane concentrata.  
  
Clark posa la forchetta sul piatto. "Beh" inizia, con la voce roca. Ci sono davvero tanti modi per rispondere a questa domanda. Forse nessuno che si adatti veramente alla situazione. Probabilmente una risposta sincera spaventerebbe un bambino della sua età. Probabilmente una bugia insulterebbe un bambino che è così tanto curioso. Quindi Clark opta per una mezza verità. Dice: "È un po' come quando ti addormenti e non te ne rendi conto. Dormi e poi -sogni, credo. Credo che, sì, sogni."  
  
Jason non sembra moto stupito della risposta. "Non mi prendi sul serio" gli dice piuttosto, grattandosi la guancia. "Ma, vedi?, sono morto anche io, sai?" Sbuffa e si prende un caviglia con la mano, tirandola sul ginocchio. Più che una posa di autorità, sembra essere un suo modo per difendersi da qualsiasi cosa sia già successa, o potrebbe succedere. "Ho anche la cicatrice qua." Inclina la testa in avanti. Tutto quello che Clark vede sono capelli, tanti capelli neri e una ricucitura di un marrone un pochino più scuro che è quasi invisibile dietro il colletto della sua camicia. "Non è stato come addormentarsi. Dormire è -è bello dormire. Quando sei tra le coperte del tuo letto, ma anche quando dei a casa di un amico, sul divano, quando hai un tetto sulla testa, è bello dormire. Invece morire è come dormire per strada, su una panchina, d'inverno. E quello -ho capito che quello non è dormire."  
  
Ci sono molte domande che Clark vuole fare, a questo punto. Vuole chiedergli chi lo ha ucciso, perché lo ha ucciso. Perché prendersela con un bambino. E perché un bambino, o meglio, perché il figlio di Bruce Wayne, sa che cosa vuol dire dormire su una panchina, a un'età così giovane, quando non dovrebbe sapere nemmeno che il loro paese è governato da degli incapaci. "Cosa che vuoi che ti risponda?" gli chiede quindi, accarezzandosi la fronte.  
  
Jason sospira. È un bambino e non sembra essere più grande di tredici, forse quattordici anni. Probabilmente è più piccolo, probabilmente sono solo i suoi modi di fare che spingono le persone intorno a lui a pensare che no, che è abbastanza grande, che è -qualcosa di vicino a un ragazzo grande, qualcosa di simile, forse, a un adulto. "A te l'hanno raccontata la leggenda di Axolotl?" gli chiede, cambiando bruscamente tema.  
  
Clark sbuffa una risata. "Beh, certamente, i miei genitori venivano da Città del Messico. Mexico City, come la chiamano qui. È una cosa che -fa un po' parte della nostra cultura, no?" gli dice, continuando a mangiare.  
  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea" risponde Jason, con un sorriso smagliante. "I miei non mi hanno mai raccontato nemmeno una storia. Dovevo rubare i libri nelle librerie per poterli leggere e poi ho scoperto la biblioteca, e come funziona, e penso mi si sia aperto un mondo intero. E la mia sezione preferita erano le leggende latinoamericane. Perché non ci sono leggende che possono tenere il confronto, sai?, qui negli Stati Uniti."  
  
"Bruce non ti ha raccontato...?"  
  
"Bruce mi ha comprato un'intera libreria. Con libri dentro. Libri tutti miei, che avrei potuto, non lo so, segnare, su cui avrei potuto scrivere appunti. Penso di non essere mai stato più felice di così prima di quel momento." Jason mantiene il suo sorriso, poi abbassa lo sguardo. "Prima mi poteva anche abbracciare. E a volte mi dava pacche sulla schiena, oppure mi poteva prendere al volo se cadevo, potevamo fare molto più cose che non fossero -lanciarsi la palla da baseball. Io detesto il baseball. Non mi piace nemmeno. Dopo quella volte le cose sono cambiate. Se morire fosse stato come dormire, allora spero che questo non sia il mio sogno eterno, perch, beh, mi piacerebbe poter abbracciare mio padre, nel dopo morte. Anche all'Inferno, non m'importa molto, ma mi piacerebbe poter abbracciare mio padre. Non può esistere un Dio tanto crudele da non farmelo fare, vero?"  
  
È la volta di Clark di osservare Jason. Gli sta dicendo tante cose, forse si aspetta che lui possa dirgli tante cose. Ma Clark non può. Non saprebbe che cosa dire, non saprebbe come raccontare certe cose a un bambino. Si morde l'interno delle guance e posa il suo piatto sul comodino, stando attento a non fare troppo rumore o disordine.  
  
"Tu sei morto più volte di me. Non sappiamo come torni in vita, ma un po' ti invidio, perché non è stato Bruce a portarti in vita di nuovo. Forse. Non sappiamo come funzioni con gli altri come Bruce, non sapevamo nemmeno che esistessero, prima di incontrare te, ma tu hai più possibilità di poter abbracciare mio padre di quante ne abbia io." Alza le spalle. "Perché Bruce mi ha riportato in vita e io gli sono grato, davvero, ma, a volte penso, non glielo dire, non succede spesso, ma a volte penso che forse sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasto morto."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark odia l'essere confinato in una stanza. Sono passate le prime ventiquattro ore dopo la sua seconda morte e deve uscire a bere un pochino d'acqua e deve parlare con qualcuno che non sia un bambino di tredici anni.  
  
Jason gli ha dato tante informazioni sullo stato di questa famiglia, anche se forse non lo ha fatto perché voleva, ma semplicemente perché aveva bisogno di dire certe cose ad alta voce, a qualcuno, a qualcuno che non facesse parte della sua famiglia, che non potesse ferire con le sue parole. Jason, in un certo senso, è molto simile a Clark. Non sta parlando delle origini, non sta parlando nemmeno del fatto di essere morti. Parla del loro bisogno di non fare del male alle persone che ama e del loro ferirle in modo più profondo quando vengono rifiutati. Parla di questo. E deve bere un pochino d'acqua. Deve riuscire a fare qualcosa da solo.  
  
Per questo si è mosso verso la cucina, e si è detto che voleva semplicemente bere un pochino d'acqua, andare in bagno senza che qualcuno lo segua, nella paura che cada a terra e muoia di nuovo.  
  
È l'unico motivo per cui è uscito dalla stanza. E quindi non è molto felice di vedere Bruce versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, anche se deve dire che ai suoi occhi, la vista di Bruce è veramente un piacere. Quindi niente, Clark trascina i piedi verso la cucina e prende anche lui un bicchiere. Almeno deve fingere di stare facendo quello che si è detto è venuto a fare. Quindi, beh, niente. Apre il rubinetto e guarda l'acqua cadere e cadere e cadere, prima di infilarci sotto il bicchiere di vetro.  
  
Bruce lo segue con lo sguardo, più perché è l'unica cosa che si muove in quella stanza, e meno perché sembra essere pronto ad afferrarlo al volo, nel momento in cui Clark morirà.  
  
Non vola una mosca. Non c'è nessun rumore, nessuna distrazione, soltanto loro due. Per un secondo soltanto, a Clark sembra di essere tornato nel suo limbo, nel vuoto dopo la vita, che lo voleva portare da qualche altra parte. Quella Parte che lui non ha mai visto. L'unica differenza, in questo momento, è la presenza di Bruce.  
  
"Hai riportato in vita Jason" gli dice Clark, schiarendosi la gola. Deve avere un po' di catarro che gli è rimasto dalla sua vita precedente. Si porta la mano alla gola, come se potesse aiutarlo a ristabilire quell'equilibrio che lui invece aveva perso. Si passa una mano dietro la nuca e alza una spalla.  
  
Bruce non risponde immediatamente. Posa il bicchiere sul tavolo e si appoggia sopra il tavolo, sospirando. In questa casa si sospira davvero tanto. E lark deglutisce, pensando che forse questo non è un argomento dal quale iniziare una conversazione. O forse sì, perché Bruce non sembra quel tipo di persona che parla se non viene costretto. Clark conosceva la sua immagine pubblica. Ogni tanto compare al fianco di sua sorella, ogni tanto parla alla comunità, anche se succede veramente molto di rado e anche se cerca di limitare ogni rapporto con le telecamere e i medi in generale. Bruce è sempre stato dipinto come il fratello un pochino più ingenuo, un pochino più sensibile, un pochino più debole. Questo dovrebbe essere il motivo per cui a nessuno ha mai fatto venire nessun dubbio sul suo ritiro dalla vita pubblica.  
  
Eppure, il Bruce che Clark ha davanti è molto diverso dal Bruce che sorride alle telecamere e che ogni tanto balbetta, che tiene il braccio a Julia Pennyworth e che sembra essere, per qualche motivo, un raggio di sole. Questo Bruce, il Bruce che si vede dalla vita reale è molto oscuro, è molto legato all'oscurità, un Bruce che è legato molto di più alla morte. Il Bruce pubblico ha scelto la vita. A quanto pare non lo ha fatto per davvero.  
  
Clark beve un po' d'acqua. Sta per scusarsi, ma Bruce sbuffa e fa un gesto con la mano, come a dire che quella è una storia di cui ancora non ha voglia di parlare. Sembra il gesto che si fa quando vuoi andare avanti nel cellulare, da una pagina all'altra. "Tu sai chi è stato a ucciderti" gli dice, invece.  
  
Clark deglutisce e alza le spalle. Non doveva essere quella la conversazione. Da una cosa di cui Bruce non vuole parlare a una cosa che Bruce non vuole parlare.  
  
Clark è tornato in vita da due giorni, poi è morto ieri. E conosce quest'uomo da veramente poco. E quest'uomo, questo Bruce Wayne che si è rivelato essere diverso in quanto a energia che emana, dal Bruce Wayne che finisce sui giornali, che ha abbandonato la carica di CEO, che si presenta a Gotham solo una volta al mese per poter presenziare ad alcune riunione della Wayne Enterprises solo per onorare la vita dei suoi genitori.  
  
I coniugi Wayne. Martha e Thomas Wayne. Bruce poteva farli tornare in vita, ma non lo ha fatto. Invece, ha riportato in vita Jason. Forse lo ha fatto senza volere. C'è stato un prezzo, certo, ma forse Clark lo può capire. Non poter perdere i suoi cari -è un sentimento che può capire. Anche se adesso non sembra.  
  
Jason e Clark sono molto simili, in una situazione davvero molto simile. Perché, per quanto a Clark piaccia respirare, per quanto a Clark piaccia poter mangiare dei pasti e per quanto gli piaccia essere di nuovo al mondo, non riesce a tornare a casa, non riesce ad andare dalla sua Ma' e abbracciarla. Non riesce ad accettare l'essere vivo, anche se deve pagare un prezzo, anche se potrebbe morire di nuovo. Non gli importa molto. Forse -forse avrebbe dovuto di nuovo seguire la sua mente e rimanere in quella bara. (Ma non sarebbe cambiato molto, no?, Bruce lo avrebbe incontrato lo stesso, lo avrebbe toccato e...)  
  
"Se tu tocchi qualcuno che è stato riportato in vita, questo qualcuno potrebbe morire?" gli chiede, riaprendo il rubinetto e tornando a fissare l'acqua cadere. "È così che funziona, giusto?"  
  
"Se sono stato io a riportare in vita la persona, sì. Se è stato qualcun altro... non lo so."  
  
Clark annuisce piano. "Voglio aiutarti a trovarlo" gli dice. "La persona che mi ha riportato in vita. Voglio davvero aiutarti a ritrovarlo."  
  
Bruce guarda intensamente il suo bicchiere e annuisce di riflesso. "L'unica pista che abbiamo è il motivo per cui sei morto" gli risponde senza battere ciglio. "L'unico motivo che vedo di riportarti in vita può essere un rimorso, oppure, un modo per ferirti più di quanto non abbia fatto uccidendoti. Sembra -forse qualcuno che non è molto stabile mentalmente."  
  
Clark chiude gli occhi e sospira. "L'unico modo per aiutarti è parlare della mia morte?" gli chiede, ed è una domanda retorica, perché ovviamente sa la risposta, sa come Bruce parlerà e risponderà, ma ha comunque bisogno di sentirselo dire. Ha bisogno che Bruce lo dica.  
  
"Sì."  
  
Una volta che le cose sono detta ad alta voce, non si può più scappare via. Rimangono lì. Diventano reali. Diventano parte di qualcun altro. Clark annuisce ancora una volta. "Va bene." Riempie il bicchiere d'acqua per poterla bere tutta d'un fiato. "Va bene" ripete poi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è -stranamente, lo stesso Bruce Wayne che non gli sembrava essere poi così bravo coi sentimenti e che esprime i suoi sentimenti attraverso mini-espressione che Clark deve raccogliere con mota attenzione, quel Bruce Wayne, non quello lontano della stampa, il Bruce Wayne con la camicia bianca sporca di terr, è molto comprensivo. A modo suo, eh. In un modo completamente suo e in un modo che non tutti potrebbero capire, se non sono abituati, è comprensivo. Un buon ascoltatore. Ed è diverso quando parla coi bambini, è diverso quando parla con le persone da tipo di persona a tipo di persona.  
  
Non gli dice che deve andare a parlare con Ma'. Non gli dice nemmeno che dovrebbe andare da Conner, per parlargli, o da Kara. Ma forse lo avrebbe voluto dire, perché continua a guardare dritto davanti a lui, e continua a guidare. In un certo senso, anche questo è premuroso.  
  
Non gli ha chiesto come un contadino di Smallville possa conoscere un miliardario come Lex Luthor. Ha solo detto: "Mi ricordo che quando andavamo a scuola insieme era una spina nel fianco." E questo è bastato, e questo ha fatto capire tanto a Clark.  
  
Bruce è delicato. Bruce è anche molto incline al contatto fisico. "Il divieto di Jason" inizia Clark, tamburellando le dita sul cruscotto della macchina. "Lo devo seguire anche io?" gli chiede, girandosi verso di lui e posando la testa sul finestrino.  
  
Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata veloce e continua a guidare. Clark e Bruce si conoscono da appena due giorni. Non è successo niente di che in questi due giorni, ma, la verità è che la morte è forse uno dei momenti della vita più intimi di una persona e Bruce ha visto morire Clark e lo ha visto anche tornare in vita. Lo ha tirato fuori da una tomba, e sembrava un benedettissimo principe azzurro mentre lo faceva, mentre lo copriva con la coperta e lo guidava verso la macchina, attento a non toccare nemmeno un millimetro della sua pelle. Ora Clark sa che lo ha fatto per non farlo morire, giusto in caso. E ora Clark sa che Bruce è anche un padre, un figlio, uno stranissimo detective, che non risolve casi, ma che chiede alle vittime chi le ha uccise e dà loro una giustizia. È tenero, e non secondo alcuni sguardi, non solo sotto alcune luci particolari che -Bruce ha una tenerezza che Clark non sa spiegare.  
  
Clark sente una connessione con Bruce che non riesce a spiegare. Sente che c'è qualcosa. Sente che, anche se lo ha visto poco in questi due giorni, anche se hanno parlato per davvero soltanto due volte, sono legati da qualcosa.  
  
Forse sta soltanto vaneggiando. Deve essere uno degli effetti collaterali dela morte. Attaccarsi alla prima persona che incontrano in vita, come una paperella, come se avesse avuto un imprinting con Bruce. Non ha ovviamente detto niente di tutto questo ad alta voce perché -sarebbe davvero inquietante. Un pochino strano.  
  
"Ovviamente" risponde finalmente Bruce, continuando a guidare. "Non pensavo fosse neanche necessario dirlo."  
  
Clark alza un lato delle labbra. "Neanche se ti servisse un abbraccio e io fossi l'unico in grado di dartelo?" gli chiede innocentemente.Torna a tamburellare con le dita sul cruscotto. Stare di nuovo sotto il sole, senza gli orari scanditi dai pasti, è davvero liberatorio. Lo aiuta a sentirsi un pochino meglio, un pochino meno triste. E c'è anche la presenza di Bruce, l'aver acconsentito a farlo aiutare. "Io do degli abbracci che tirano su il morale, mi hanno sempre detto così. E so per certo che la maggior parte dei problemi si risolve con un abbraccio."  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che non sia così" risponde semplicemente. Clark non si guadagna nemmeno un'occhiata di lato, o un'alzata di sopracciglia e questa cosa, per qualche motivo, un pochino lo irrita, lo spinge a volergli dare un po' fastidio, a voler attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Ugh. Se lo sentisse Lana, probabilmente gli direbbe che sono i suoi problemi con il papà che lo portano a voler avere l'attenzione di persone che normalmente non lo guarderebbero nemmeno. Normalmente, Bruce non lo guarderebbe nemmeno? Se passasse per caso a Smallville, Bruce Wayne noterebbe un Clark Kent?  
  
Clark vorrebbe dire qualcosa in più, ma ha paura di non potersi avventurare in certi ambienti, quindi sospira e inclina la testa. "Sai Bruce?" inizia con mezzo sorriso. "La verità è che mi dispiace non poterti abbracciare" gli dice.  
  
Bruce gira la testa verso di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, per mezzo secondo sembra non guardare la strada, poi ricorda che sta guidando. Torna a guardare la strada e il momento scompare.  
  
Clark può sorridere tra sé e sé. Ha avuto un po' dell'attenzione di cui aveva bisogno. Per adesso. Si guarda intorno. C'è ancora la coperta grigia che Bruce gli ha avvolto intorno alle spalle quando lo ha tirato fuori dalla sua bara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per rimettere in ordine le informazioni che Bruce ha:  
  
Clark Kent è un cittadino statunitense nato e cresciuto a Smallville, Kansas. La sua vita è stata più o meno regolare, segnata da una buona ma non eccellente carriera scolastica e da una buona ma non eccellente carriera nella squadra di football e sa una buona ma non eccellente posizione sociale. Se ci fosse stato un modo per descrivere Clark Kent in vita, quello sarebbe stato mediocre, o, per essere più gentili, nella media. Non più, non meno.  
  
Clark Kent si è diplomato al liceo del posto, con dei voti buoni ma non eccellenti e poi ha deciso di aiutare i suoi genitori con la loro fattoria. Non si è iscritto a nessun club, non sembra avere degli hobby, non sembra avere una vita al di fuori della sua famiglia e la fattoria.  
  
Bruce ripassa le informazioni a mente, mentre guida.  
  
Clark Kent adotta un bambino. O meglio. Non adotta un bambino, ma un bambino gli sembra essere affidato a un certo punto della sua vita e, per qualche motivo, questo bambino rimane alla fattoria dei Kent, in cui ha iniziato a crescere insieme a una cugina, comparsa dal nulla.  
  
Forse, i Kent sono la famiglia più lontana dalla mediocrità in cui Bruce si è imbattuto. Ma fingono per proteggere i bambini che sono stati loro affidati e non c'è nulla che possa ottenere il rispetto di Bruce più velocemente e con la stessa intensità. Sa che cosa vuol dire mantenere i segreti per il bene della famiglia.  
  
Clark Kent, in un qualche momento della sua vita ha iniziato una relazione romantica con Lex Luthor. Non sembra essere stata una relazione sana, quanto una relazione molto intensa e molto corta, che però ha portato alla morte Clark, per un'ossessione da parte di Luthor, che lo ha portato a dirgli, prima di ucciderlo parole come: Nulla in questo mondo non è posseduto da me. Scelta grammaticale bizzarra. O era sotto molto stress, oppure era già caduto nel suo stato di mania psicotica. Nessuna delle due è una buona scusa, soprattutto quando si ha un capitale abbastanza ampio da potersi permettere una cura e quando si ha una sorella che, Bruce è abbastanza sicuro, gli abbia chiesto con le mani unite in preghiera, di farsi aiutare.  
  
Clark anche deve essersi reso conto della follia di Luthor, anche se ormai era troppo tardi.  
  
Bruce tamburella il dito contro il volante. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare con questo caso in particolare, anche perché soltanto la prima parte del caso è stato risolta, mentre la seconda sembra essere ancora aperta.  
  
Bruce ha conosciuto Lex Luthor e quel tipo non sembrava certo essere un tipo con dei poteri del genere. Anche se, non può escludere che non abbia trovato il modo per giocare con la vita e con la morte. Sembrava, fin dai tempi del liceo, quel tipo di persona che avrebbe giocato con forze che non può capire. Ed è possibile che sia stato lui a riportare in vita Clark, anche se Bruce non capisce perché.  
  
"Ho dormito" gli dice Clark, piegando tra le sue mani il lenzuolo grigio che Bruce tiene con sé, nel caso possa succedere qualcosa a Jason. Sembra andare bene anche con Clark, adesso, quindi. "Nella bara, ho dormito. Jason ha dormito, quando lo hai riportato in vita?"  
  
Questa è un'informazione importante. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Jason no, non ha dormito, quando lo ha riportato in vita. Jason, semplicemente, ha aperto gli occhi e ha provato ad aggrapparsi a lui, mentre Bruce lo avvolgeva in tanti stracci, nella speranza di non toccarlo, e non perderlo di nuovo. Ma Jason era sveglio. Era molto sveglio.  
  
"Forse, prima di morire, ti sei addormentato."  
  
Clark fa una smorfia con le labbra e poi, di nuovo, il suo sguardo diventa vitreo. Si porta una mano al fianco, inizia a tossire. Tossisce fino a perdere il fiato, si tira in avanti, riesce a malapena a togliersi la cintura di sicurezza, continua a tossire e tossire e chiude gli occhi, con la fronte corrugata.  
  
Cinque secondi fa stava bene, adesso sta morendo. Bruce accosta la macchina, avvolge Clark nel lenzuolo, prima di abbassare il sedile su cui si trova, per non toccarlo per caso e cerca di trascinarlo sui sedili posteriori, senza toccarlo. avvolge anche la testa, nella speranza di non lasciare che il suo collo si giri troppo verso un lato, nello stesso modo in cui si era girato il collo di Jason perché non potrebbe sopportarlo, non potrebbe riviverlo. Gli prende la testa tra le mani e gli sussurra: "Clark, Clark, ascoltami, riesci a sentirmi?" Ma Clark inarca la schiena, si tira verso l'alto cerca di combatterlo ma non saprebbe dire il perché. Tiene i pugni chiusi. "Ehi."  
  
I suoi occhi diventano sempre più chiari, sempre più lontani e Bruce non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare, o che cosa dovrebbe aspettarsi in questo momento. Clark alza il collo per avvicinarsi a lui e sussurra, con la voce spezzata: "Non dare il corpo a Ma'" Deglutisce, si lascia cadere sui sedili. "Non ridare il corpo a Ma'."  
  
Bruce non capisce le sue parole, ma sa che forse sarebbe meglio allontanarsi, o che forse sarebbe meglio non guardare il momento in cui Clark morirà. Non c'è nessuno intorno a lui. Chi è morto al posto di Jason? Bruce sbuffa dal naso, e Clark perde ogni forza, la sua testa cade di lato, senza forza, senza vita. È rimasto con gli occhi aperti e Bruce non può nemmeno chiuderglieli.  
  
Sembrava star lottando, però. Quando è morto, Clark Kent sembrava star lottando. È un'informazione da aggiungere, oppure da tenere in considerazione. Ha detto di non ridare il suo corpo a Martha Kent. Anche questa è un'informazione che sembra essere importante.  
  
Chi è morto al posto di Jason?  
  
Bruce scivola verso il sedile dell'autista. Tira la testa indietro, si nasconde il viso dietro le mani e cerca di respirare profondamente.Forse ha fatto una stupidaggine accettando di portare con sé Clark durante le sue investigazioni, ma è anche vero che la reazione di Luthor davanti a un Clark vivo sarebbe stato importante. Sarebbe stata un'informazione, un indizio. E sarebbe stato anche piacevole, avere una persona come Clark accanto. Non lo sa perché. Sente che sarebbe stato così e basta, se solo Clark non fosse morto.  
  
Sta giocando con le vite delle persone. Dovrebbe smetterla. Dovrebbe trovare un modo per uscire da tutto questo.  
  
Clark è morto, sdraiato sui sedili posteriori. E non lo sa perché, ma Bruce sente che c'è qualcosa che li lega. Non ha capito molto bene che cosa, non sa che cosa sia, non sa se è una cosa positiva o negativa, ma sente che è così. E deve smettere di giocare con le vite altrui. Deve smettere anche di giocare con la sua stessa vita.  
  
  
  
  
Clark si sveglia di soprassalto, alzandosi a sedere tanto velocemente da non vedere niente, soltanto il buio intorno a lui, che poi prende colore, piano piano, mentre i suoi polmoni si riempiono di aria e il suo sangue ricomincia a fluire tra le sue vene, come se niente fosse successo. Non è sera. Sembra essere passata, dal suo ultimo respiro, solo qualche ora, e Bruce sta seduto sul sedile del pilota, con un quadernino tra le mani. Clark non capisce che cosa stia facendo. Ma lo vede lanciare un'occhiata da sopra le sue spalle.  
  
Gli sorride. Bruce sorride a Clark e Clark non può che essere colpito da questo piccolo dettaglio. Non sa perché il semplice sorriso di Bruce gli faccia così tanto effetto. Sa che il suo corpo è ancora più forte della sua mente e che la sua mente sa che non dovrebbe farlo, ma che il suo corpo si lancia in avanti e abbraccia Bruce, posandogli le mani sulle sue guance e, immediatamente, tutto quanto diventa buio.  
  
  
  
  
Morire è davvero un po' come quando ti addormenti e non sai il momento preciso in cui ti sei addormentato. E, quando Clark riapre gli occhi, non è solo, nel labirinto dell'ultima volta, ma tiene ancora le mani sul viso di Bruce, che si guarda intorno com l'espressione più terrorizzata che lo vedrà mai fare. Clark si allontana e tutto intorno prende una forma e un colore così intenso da fargli desiderare di chiudere gli occhi e non riaprirli più.  
  
Clark vede Bruce e Bruce non è più un adulto, ma un bambino con le mani piene di sangue e le guance rigate dalle lacrime, gli occhi rossi e e un abito scuro scuro, inginocchiato sulla strada, mentre gattona verso i due cadaveri che, Clark immagina, sono i suoi genitori. Martha e Thomas Wayne. Bruce si getta sul corpo della mamma e inizia a piangere, le tocca il viso e una scintilla -un qualcosa di luminoso che scorre nel corpo di Martha Wayne, che poi apre gli occhi e respira profondamente, "Tesoro mio" gli dice. "Tesoro mio, sei vivo." Ma poi tocca anche lei il viso di Bruce e perde immediatamente la vita. Cade a terra e Bruce prova a toccarla di nuovo, prova a risvegliarla, prova a riportarla da lui, ma non succede niente. E quindi Bruce piange un po' più forte. Rimane solo. Rimane solo a piangere mentre le strade di Gotham rimangono oscure come sempre.  
  
Poi Bruce torna Bruce. Bruce grande, quel Bruce che è gentile a modo suo e che vive in una casa che non ha molto a che fare con la Mansione Wayne. Quel Bruce, che guarda un pochino lontano, che certamente non sta guardando Clark. "Dove siamo?" gli chiede, cercando di trovare un elemento familiare, qualcosa che lo faccia tornare a casa, qualcosa che lo faccia sentire solido sui piedi. Quindi Clark riprende tra le mani il suo viso e alza le sopracciglia, come se volesse che guardasse negli occhi soltanto lui. "Perché siamo qui?" gli chiede ancora Bruce, e questo non deve essere un luogo fisico, ma Bruce non sembra riuscire a respirare, non sembra sentirsi bene. "Non posso rimanere qui" gli dice poi, a bassa voce. "Non posso perché -Jason e Dick rimarrebbero da soli. Julia non può sopportare troppa pressione da sola. Alfred -non posso fare questo ad Alfred. Dove siamo? Devo tornare. Non capisci, io devo tornare."  
  
Clark continua a osservarlo. Bruce continua ad agitarsi. È sincero. È sinceramente preoccupato, si sta sinceramente chiedendo come tornare indietro, sta veramente pensando alle persone che lo stanno aspettando in vita. Se si concentra su se stesso, Clark non sente la stessa emozione. Solo il vuoto. La sua mente rimane completamente vuota, in silenzio, non pensa a Ma', non pensa a Conner e nemmeno a Kara. Pensa soltanto che si aspettava di vedere suo padre, qui, e che suo padre non compare, non sembra arrivare nemmeno la sua ombra e questa cosa lo fa arrabbiare. Non vuole tornare, vuole vedere suo padre e non lo vede, non riesce a vederlo. Quindi continua a guardare Bruce, che sembra star pensando, con lo sguardo basso e la fronte corrugata e spera che qualcosa cambi.  
  
"Axolotl voleva vivere" sussurra Bruce dopo qualche secondo, iniziando ad annuire. Axolotl voleva vivere" ripete, tornando a guardare negli occhi Clark. "Tu non vuoi vivere. Ma Axolotl voleva vivere." Punta il dito contro il suo petto. "È la _tua_ battaglia."  
  
Clark sbatte le palpebre lentamente. Non può dire che non è vero. Ma non riesce a dire che è vero. La verità sta nel mezzo. Clark non vuole proprio morire, una parte di lui continua a lottare per continuare a vivere, e immagina che sia quello il motivo per cui continua a tornare, ma c'è una parte di lui che non sa perché non vuole tornare a quella vita che ha lasciato indietro. Corpo contro mente. Axolotl voleva vivere. Axolotl non voleva essere un sacrificio. Nel caso di Clark, essere vivo o essere morto significa essere un sacrificio. Non c'è via d'uscita, se non il continuare a vivere e poi morire, vivere e poi morire, in un circolo vizioso.  
  
Bruce però è gentile. Si morde le labbra e si guarda di nuovo intorno e prende le mani di Clark, cerca di incatenare i loro sguardi. Bruce sarebbe una vittima innocente della battaglia di Clark. L'unico motivo per cui si trova lì è che stava cercando di dare giustizia a Ma'. Lo vuole davvero condannare sol per questo? Ma, allo stesso tempo, vuole davvero condannarsi per un uomo che conosce da soli due giorni? Bruce alza un lato delle labbra, gli chiede: "Non c'è nessun motivo per tornare indietro, per te?" gli chiede dolcemente.  
  
Clark fa una smorfia. Non sa se ci sia un motivo per tornare, non sa se ha il coraggio, soprattutto di tornare. Ha vissuto la sua vita in silenzio, nella speranza di non essere scoperto, nella speranza di non essere troppo e non essere troppo poco. Nella speranza che nessuno lo portasse via dai suoi genitori, nella speranza che nessuno lo strappasse via dalla sua fattoria. Tornare a quelle condizioni, può essere veramente tornare?  
  
Bruce gli tiene un mano e la posa sul suo petto. Clark lo vede deglutire, e sente i loro corpi diventare qualcos'altro, sente la luce che esce fuori da loro due, sente come se ci fosse qualcosa, quel ponte che si crea tra due persone dopo davvero tanto tempo di conoscenza, quel ponte che aveva provato a costruire con Lex, in pochissimo tempo, ma che lo ha portato soltanto in questo limbo di vita e morte.  
  
Axolotl voleva vivere. Nessuna leggenda dice mai perché Axolotl volesse vivere. Dice soltanto che si è nascosto, dice soltanto che il suo corpo si è rigenerato, dice soltanto che ha cambiato pelle tre volte, prima di trovare la forma che gli avrebbe garantito la vita.  
  
"Cos'è che ti tiene qui?" gli chiede ancora, dolcemente Bruce.  
  
Clark lo contempla con la testa inclinata. Non riesce a pensare a niente nemmeno con questa domanda. "Non ho motivo per andare e non ho motivi per tornare" gli confessa. "Tu che cosa faresti? Rimarresti qui per vedere tua mamma o tuo padre, un'ultima volta? Lo faresti?"  
  
Bruce fa una smorfia con le labbra e poi scuote la testa. "Smettere di lottare per vivere sarebbe un insulto al loro ultimo desiderio" gli dice a bassa voce. Clark abbassa lo sguardo, forse è vero. "Le ultime parole di mia madre sono state sei vivo. Non potrei guardarli negli occhi, se anche li incontrassi qui."  
  
Il cuore di Bruce batte nello stesso momento in cui batte il cuore di Clark. C'è qualcosa che loro hanno. Il ponte. Il battito sincronizzato. C'è qualcosa di Bruce che sembra far parte di Clark e qualcosa di Clark che fa parte di Bruce. Ma non capisce che cosa sia. Non è la sua espressione calma, e non sono le sue carezze leggere. "Io non riesco a tornare da mia madre per dirle che non volevo più lottare" gli confessa. E Bruce sospira una risata leggera.  
  
"Ma se sei lì, davanti a lei, vuol dire che sei tornato a lottare, no?"  
  
Clark scuote la testa, ma sorride e ride piano, perché sembra così facile, detta da lui, detta così, sembra la cosa più semplice che qualcuno possa fare. Ma Bruce lo sa che non è semplice, Clark lo sente, lo riesce a percepire, perché tutto intorno a loro è buio e vuoto, ma Bruce è pieno di ricordi e di emozioni. Clark le sente tutte quante. Sente quanto è stato difficile per lui lasciare le Wayne Enterprises, nonostante entrare nell'edificio della sede centrale gli facesse venire voglia di vomitare ogni giorno e di nascondersi in bagno per non uscire più. Sente quanto è stato difficile sentirsi un peso per sua sorella, che si stropicciava gli occhi la notte e gli accarezzava la schiena, in attesa che Bruce si calmasse. Sente quanto è stato difficile chiedere aiuto per quel che riguarda Jason. Sente la colpa che si porta dietro, quella consapevolezza di aver sacrificato qualcosa di molto più grande per suo figlio, un pezzo della sua anima, forse, facendo cadere a terra l'uomo responsabile della sua morte, facendolo morire al posto di Jason. Sente ogni cosa difficile che Bruce ha fatto nella sua vita. Sente tutta la vergogna che Bruce ha sentito nel chiedere aiuto. Sente tutto il sollievo che Bruce ha sentito, quando la sua famiglia è stato lì, ad aiutarlo.  
  
Clark un po' si sente in colpa. Un po' sente vergogna. Un po' sente tristezza. Forse ha dei motivi per tornare. Ha un cane, Krypto. Gli mancherebbe Krypto. E la sua Ma' certo non può cavarsela con due ragazzi come Kara e Conner da sola. Poi Kara -ha perso così tanto tempo con Kara e potrebbe provare a riprenderlo, potrebbe provare a stare con lei, a passare quegli anni che le mancano, prima di andare via di casa, e sentirla parlare di qualsiasi cosa le piace parlare. E Conner -potrebbe rimediare a tante cose che ha fatto con Conner.  
  
Forse un motivo per tornare c'è. Forse un modo per non sentirsi con le spalle troppo pesanti c'è.  
  
Bruce -è strano. Bruce è un messaggero di vita. Non lo avrebbe mai detto. Vuole tornare a casa, vuole continuare a vivere. Forse un po' della sua forza vitale si è trasferita a Clark, o forse Clark ha sempre avuto quella forza vitale, che lo ha riportato in vita più e più volte. Forse Bruce è soltanto un tramite.  
  
Clark posa la fronte su quella di Bruce e sussurra: "Grazie." E poi tutto è diventato luminoso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sta ancora toccando la faccia di Bruce. Bruce che sbatte le palpebre e torna a respirare normalmente, perché -beh, sono appena tornati dalla morte a quanto pare. Buon per loro. Clark sente di essere in estasi. Sente di poter muovere montagne, di poter saltare fino a toccare il cielo con un dito. Deve essere il suo corpo che ancora lo guida, perché a questo punto dà a Bruce un rumoroso e bavoso bacio sulle labbra, solo per poi tirarsi indietro prendere, finalmente, un lungo e desiderato respiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
